Expect the Unexpected
by HOLLA
Summary: This is a story with Ranma 1/2, pokemon, slayers, dbz, etc.... :) Please read and review


Hey guys how are you doing? this is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me and don't tell me that it sucks,,, I already know that :) Anyways, my name is Tommie but everyone calls me Drake, the master of the Dark Dragons. Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic! Read and Review for me and email me, df_warrior9908@yahoo.com- Sorry for the spelling I don't spend all of my time trying to spell these people's names. By the way this fanfiction is rated PG-17, cause there is some lemon in here but it is marked  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Dual, Pokemon, Slayers, Dragonball Z, aww screw it, I don't own any anime, if I did I would be so happy! I wouldn't have to buy the dvds :)   
  
There are going to be a few pair ups in this fanfic so here some of the more obvious ones go, there are more but you have to read to see:  
  
Ash and Misty  
  
Brock and Lina  
  
Shinji and Auska   
  
Ryoga and Nabioki  
  
Tenchi and Akane   
  
Goku and Chichi: They are married!  
  
Goten and Bra  
  
Ranma and Akane  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Expect the Unexpected -   
  
Chapter one: Who are you? Welcome the Ranma 1/2 and Pokemon crew  
  
It was a beautiful day as the crew of Ranma 1/2 walked through some woods geting ready to set up for their camping trip. Little did they know that they would be doing no camping and that an adventure was forming at their finger tips.   
  
" Come on Ranma, we are almost there you lazy excuse for a man." said Akane Tendo, a 17 year old girl about 5"6", with short hair and who was tender and sweet. " Shut up Akane, since i'm such a sorry excuse for a man, I guess you will have to do the job for me, I mean come on now you are manly enough to take my place, all you need is a d---." Ranma said before he, an 17 year old male about 5"8" with muscles everywhere and obvious martial arts skills, was cut off by a rock thrown by his father Gendo Saltome. " Now Ranma, that is no way to talk to your fiancee now is it?" He asked " She wouldn't be my fiancee if you and her father haddn't set us up before we were born." Ranma responded " Yea, and anyways, Ranma is my future husband." Said Shampoo By the time she had said this, a bottle of cold water had been splashed on Gendo, Ranma, and Shampoo. Due to what happened to them back at the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, in their places now stood a giant panda, a girl, and a cat. "What did you do that for?" All of them asked in their own different ways. Gendo panda holding up a sign, girl Ranma yelling, and Shampoo cat meowing loudly. So that the three of you would stop and shut up!" Said Akane " Now march, straight foward, no more talking, I want to get to the camp site before night fall." As they all marched in a straight line like Akane has ask--- I mean ordered, a bolt of lightning was shot into the air about two miles away. " What the hell was that? " they all asked " Could'eve sworn that lightning came out of the sky not the ground " Just then, they all heard some one yelling "--- blasting off again!" after the explosion of lightning so the Ranma 1/2 crew instally started to run towards where they heard the cry, little did they know that they should always expect the unexpected.  
  
After reaching the place where the yell had came from the crew started to yell and then three mysterious people appeared and ran straight into Ranma, Akane, and Nabioki; the middle aged sister of the Tendo family who was 5"7" light skinned and a sinner as much as the definition as the word can be used. They all fell and laned in some weird positions, One male with some type of yellow rat sitting on its back has his head in between Akanes legs, another male who had on a brown jacket and had spiked hair was on top Nabioki's breast, and finnally a girl in blue was sitting her ass on top of Ranma's face who infact liked it because she was still a he at heart even though his appearence was a she. After a few minutes of recollecting theirselves, the three stood up and said they were sorry. "We are so sorry, we didn't mean to bump into you." They all said "Thats okay, but who are you?" asked Ranma " Oh yea, sorry, my name is Ash." Said a 16 year old male wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans " I'm Brock, but you can call me yours." said Brock a 19 year old male with a brown jacket and spiked hair ( Allready said that didn't I?" ) while holding Ranma's hands up to her breast (remember he is in his girl form) "Ahem!"said a skinny girl with red hair in blue as she grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him to the other side of the people "Sorry about him, he is a mad pervert, by the way my name is Misty" said well umm... Misty (DUH) " Cool, nice to meet all of you." Said the Ranma 1/2 gang "Umm.... excuse me Ash, but what the heck is that yellow thing on your shoulder?" Asked Akane "This little thing is Pikachu, he is a pokemon." " Cool, umm..., whats a pokemon?" "WHAT? You've never heard of pokemon?" said the pokemon crew "Nope." said the Ranma crew "Well, pokemon are creatures that have special powers like pikachu here can use thunder attack moves" said Ash "Show e'm Pikachu." Right then Pikachu jumped into the air and a bolt of lighting exited from its little yellow body and landed straight on Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Ouch, hey Pikachu, from now on, don't strike us!" said the Pokemon crew as the all laid on the floor burnt to a crisp. "Hehe, thats cool!" said Ranma "Oh yea by the way, my name is Ranma, this short little brown haired girl is my "fiancee" Akane, the girl counting her money is Nabioki; that Panda over there is my dad Gendo, the guy in the bandanna is Ryoga, the weird looking guy in white is Gousse and the cat over there is Shampoo." Said Ranma "Hold up, did you say that Akane is your fiancee, and that the panda over there is your dad?" asked Brock "Yep, oh yeah, I forgot that we had been transformed, here I think this is better." said Ranma as he heated up some water and pored it on him/herself, the giant panda, and the cat which produced, Gendo, boy type Ranma, and Shampoo. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled the pokemon crew "Hahaha, well it is a long story but true none the less." said ranma straching the back of his head "You see, we were all at a training base in Jusenkyo, China and we all fell in some cursed water and now everytime that we have cold water poured on us we turn into dfferent things, I turn into a girl, pops over there turns into a panda, and Shampoo turns into a cat, Oh yea Ryoga turns into a litle black pig named P-Chan (yes, Akane knows), Gousse turns into a duck and thats about it." said Ranma while pointing at the different people while talking to them "Okaayy then, you guys are weird." said Ash "Ouch" he said after Misty knocked him upside his head with the back of her hand. "Ash honey that is no way to talk about people that you just met." she said "But..." said Ash "No buts, now shut up or you won't get any butt tonight from me." she said "Umm.... allright, I'm sorry you guys, but you do have to admit that it is a pretty weird." said Ash "Yea, I will agree with you on that, if I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it myself." said Ranma "Anyways, where are you guys headed?" asked Misty "We're going to the Kanto camping grounds and then to Dragoon city where the mysterious Dragon balls are located, next to Rutini to get the help of Lina Inverse to help us destroy the evil forces of Batousi of the west, next to Nobiskoi, then Tokyo, and then finnally back home." said Akane "Coo-- hey hold up are you guys the Ranma 1/2 crew?" asked Brock " If so then we are supposed to be together, I read it in a scroll of destiny!" "Yea we are, so you guys wanna come with us? It is getting dark and we need to find the camping grounds." said Gendo "Sure, thanks for the offer, and no need to look for the camping grounds, we know exactly where it is, we came from there. We left because Team Rocket, an evil organization stole my Pikachu and I had to get it back so thats when we ran into you guys." said Ash "Oh! So it is my guess that it was this Team Rocket that we screaming, ---blasting off again!." said Shampoo "Yep that would be them." said Ash "Cool, but hey lets get ahead and go to that camping ground!" said Ranma and with that the Pokemon crew and the Ranma 1/2 crew had been joined and then they all ran to the Ultimate Warrior camping grounds. "Well guys, here we are, I hope that you all have a nice sleep and we'll c-ya tomorrow at breakfast okay?" said Ash "Okay, cya then!" Yelled the Ranma crew and with that they all went into their tents.  
  
---The next morning at breakfast ---  
  
"Hey, there you guys are, did you get a nice sleep?" asked Brock to the Ranma crew "NO!" they all yelled "Why not?" asked Brock "Them!" they all yelled while pointing at the now blushing Ash and Misty. "Hehe, umm... what did we do?" asked Ash and Misty suspecisouly "You know good and well what you did!" yelled Akane " With all of your moaning each other names, no one could sleep." "Well Umm..." Ash said  
  
---Flashback --- (Ash and Misty well you know)   
  
I would say it but I got bad reviews for it so I changed it!  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
" Well umm... I guess we were pretty loud." said Ash " A little?! You guys were so loud that you made me so horney that I had to fi......... nevermind, you guys were just loud." said the now blushing Akane "Well Akane, if you needed some that bad you could have just tapped me, I mean I was sitting right next to you... even though it was a good show watching you do that yourself" said Ranma "OUCH" just about everyone of the Ranma 1/2 crew hit him. "Hahaha, well sorry that we kept you guys from sleeping, we'll keep it down next time but, now we have to go, we have a large journey ahead of us." said Misty "Yeah, come on." they said and with that they were all off, clueless to the adventure that laid before them.   
  
Well guys that is it for the first chapter, now go review it for me so I can know if it is good enough for me to write some more. Thanks people ~!~ Tommie aka Dimitri Plabato bka Drake the Dark Dragon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
